A Grimm Change: Re-write
by BOOMFIRE
Summary: A single action can have far-reaching consequences. Re-write of A Grimm Change


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings described in this story.

Without further ado, I present A Grimm Change: Rewrite

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

One day, on the relatively large island of Patch, a pivotally important discussion was about to happen between the two parents, Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. It was a quiet night, one that would usher in years of pain and sadness through a silent knife. Currently, the mother of Ruby Rose and step-mom to Yang Xiao Long, Summer, was walking into the living room of her quaint home to speak to her husband, Taiyang.

Opening the door to the living room, Summer spoke softly, "Hello Tai, how did the meeting with Qrow go?"

Taiyang, slightly frustrated about that subject, responded, "Ah, Qrow is going to be busy again, Oz had got him running all over Remnant," rubbing his forehead and slamming his hand on the table, he continued as Summer sat down next to him on the couch, " Sometimes, I wish Qrow would just stop for a minute and take some time off to spend with us. Ruby and Yang adore him, even if he is drunk most of the time."

"Maybe when Qrow shows up, we can have a Team STRQ reunion, we'd have to get Raven though," Summer replied chuckling.

Taiyang, shaking his head, said, bitterly, "Hell would freeze over before Raven would show up."

Summer continued, "That may be true," while smiling softly and putting her hand on Taiyang's reassuringly, "Though, on that thought, I am going to take a mission to get some money for Yang's birthday. I want to get her something a little extra this year."

"Qrow, now you?" Taiyang sighed, taking a drink from his mug on the coffee table.

"Yes, Qrow now me," Summer snarked, rolling her eyes, "Never fear though, it won't be long and what I will be doing isn't that difficult."

Right after Summer finished talking, Ruby and Yang walked into the room. Both of the children were currently in their pajamas, and both looked like they wanted something.

"Can you tell us a bedtime story, mom, please," Yang said, drawing out the last word.

"Please… please, please, please," Ruby added while making a puppy dog face.

Summer, picking up Ruby, replied, "Alright, I'll tell you two a story, my little dragon and rose," turning to Taiyang, Summer then said, "I will be right back down Tai, just going to put the girls to bed."

Getting up and giving Ruby and Yang kisses, Taiyang smiled, "Goodnight Ruby, goodnight Yang."

About 30 minutes later, Summer walked back into the living room saying, "Ruby and Yang are fast asleep now, they passed out about half way into the story," sighing then continuing, "Those girls are so cute."

"True, that they are," Taiyang responded, walking up to Summer and then saying, "Make sure to stay safe, the girls are probably going to get a little restless while you are gone," he then hugged Summer, and they just stayed like that for a moment that seemed like an eternity.

After what felt like an hour to the parents, they separated, both walking to the couch and sitting down. Summer then stated reassuringly, "I'll stay safe, don't worry after I get back do you want to take Ruby and Yang into Vale and go eat somewhere and have some fun?"

"That sounds good," Taiyang replied, distracted by something on his scroll.

"What? Only good?" Summer teased grinning all the while before Taiyang could respond Summer added on, "It's alright, no need to say anything, I was poking fun at your _mediocre_ response."

Taiyang, grumbling, replied, "Yes, yes," he then took a drink of his mug and continued to look at his scroll.

Summer then walked towards the front door of their home and announced, "I am going out for a bit to clear my head, I'll be right back in a moment." Not waiting for a response, Summer quickly moved out the door and sat down in the grass in front of their house, " _I wonder what the future will hold, so far everything has been great_ ," shaking her head, " _Other than Qrow being gone all the time._ "

For a while, Summer just lay down in the grass and gazed at the stars. " _I hope this mission goes well, it will really help for Yang's birthday_ ," Summer thought, getting up and heading towards the front door of the house, she thought, " _The safety of my family is the most important thing to me, and I need to be there to protect and guide them in this harsh world_."

* * *

 **Time Skip: A couple of days later…**

* * *

Summer was presently in a forest somewhere on the continent of Vale. The wood was a dark one due to the trees covering a large amount of the sunlight coming in, though this made it easy to navigate because not a lot plant life was growing on the ground. Summer was heading on a slight uphill slope finishing off grimm that attacked her, mainly beowulfs, as she continued further on into the forest.

Cutting through an alpha beowulf, Summer noticed an excessively large ursa was heading her way, " _That is not going to be fun to deal with_ ," Summer thought while moving to engage the oversized mutated-looking bear. Summer promptly got the jump on the ursa, using her two short swords to slash the ursa's legs and then get onto its back. Summer opted to quickly finish off the ursa by stabbing it through the neck and head.

Moving on, Summer started to see strange stones with inscriptions on them. Summer stopped to look at the stones and feeling the symbols carved on them, thinking, " _I wonder what these stones are, they aren't in any language I can recognize._ " Continuing, Summer realized that the forest had gone silent and all the grimm had suddenly vanished. " _This is not good,_ " Summer thought, knowing that, that statement would probably be the understatement of the century. She swiftly made her way up to the top of the cliff overlooking a part of the forest. Looking in the distance, Summer observed that there was a lake made of some black substance and grimm were coming out of that lake. " _I need to go and get back up, there's no way I can handle this alone,_ " thought Summer.

Summer started running back down the backside of the cliff toward where she came from. Avoiding some grimm, Summer made it to a stream, and the instant she reached the stream she was ambushed by multiple elder grimm. " _No! I have to make it back,_ " Summer desperately thought while defending herself from the attacks of the grimm. Summer was losing ground fast though she was fighting with all she had. A grimm knocked one of her swords out of her hand while she was them. Soon after that, Summer was incapacitated by the grimm, her last thoughts before passing out being, " _Please, Tai, Qrow, keep Ruby and Yang safe, because I have failed._ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Eyy, I actually posted this. Lol. I had originally intended to post this a long time ago, but I might have accidentally delete all my chapters and storyboard I wrote on my PC. Till now I just haven't been able to figure out what I wanted to do with the story. (Plus, I have been playing a whole lot of EoSD, I have almost lunatic 1cc'ed that game.) It might be a bit before I post the next chapter, probably like 2 weeks, becuase I have to figure out where to go next. If anyone wants to know the progress I have made feel free to PM me or just ask for my discord namer name and add me (Discord is probably the best way to contact me.) Well, cya till next time.


End file.
